


Northern Lights

by CeruleanBlue (cherrygoldlove)



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 11:29:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12210384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrygoldlove/pseuds/CeruleanBlue





	Northern Lights

Northern Lights 

 

Bezkresne wody oceanu przemierzał krążownik. Szara bryła z metalu, wysokie anteny sterczące znad mostku. Panowała idealna cisza zakłócana tylko przez krzyk mew. Na mostku stał jasnowłosy mężczyzna w grubej ,brązowej kurtce i czapce z daszkiem. Mimo iż teraz śnieg na chwile przestał padać, cały pokład pokrywała warstwa śniegu a wszystkie poręcze były oblodzone. Mężczyzna trzymał w dłoniach wielka lornetkę. Co jakiś czas podnosił ją do oczu i omiatał nią horyzont.  
"Kapitanie! Niech się pan schowa do środka! Przemarznie pan!"- zza drzwi na mostek wychyliła się ciemno blond główka drugiego oficera.-" Ale zimno!"  
Blond włosy mężczyzna odwrócił się do chłopaka i uśmiechnął się.  
"Już idę Jake. Musiałem się trochę przewietrzyć. W środku panuje taki zaduch.."  
"Dobra! Tylko żeby się pan nie przeziębił!"- I już śliczna główka zniknęła za drzwiami. Kapitan uśmiechną się do siebie. Jake, jego drugi oficer, był najśliczniejszym chłopakiem na jego okręcie. Miał 19 lat... było siedem lat młodszy od niego... Jego śliczne, zielone oczęta tak często mu się przyglądały. Zawsze była w nich troska i podziw. Czasami zdawało mu się że chłopak spogląda za nim często z pożądaniem lub żalem, ale wszystko zwalał na przemęczenie. Teraz, podczas wojny musiał być ciągle w stanie pogotowia. Kto wie, może właśnie teraz namierza ich jakiś statek podwodny? Gnali teraz sami przez ocean by dołączyć do konwoju, który zmierzał na stację arktyczną z prowiantem dla jej mieszkańców. Mieli tylko siebie. Westchnął, obrócił się na pięcie i skierował do drzwi. Otworzył je a następnie zamknął szczelnie za sobą. Rozglądnął się po pomieszczeniu. Panował tu półmrok, wszyscy na swoich stanowiskach.  
"Radar?" zapytał.  
"Nic" padła rzeczowa odpowiedź.  
"Ascid?"  
"Też nic"  
"Kurs?"  
"0 90"  
"Jake, idź do kuchni i przynieś nam po kubku kawy z rumem. Noc skończy się nieprędko."- powiedział do blondyna.  
Zapanowało radosne ożywienie. Każdy potrzebował tej dawki rumu na ogrzanie się, chociaż wiedzieli że to niezgodne z regulaminem, ale to w końcu była wojna. Chłopak podniósł się z krzesła.  
"Tak jest Sir" - skierował się w stronę drzwi na korytarz. Wyszedł. Kapitan stanął i znowu rozglądał się po horyzoncie. Słychać było tylko cichy stukot ascidu. Minęło trochę czasu a znowu na mostek wszedł Jake z jeszcze jednym marynarzem. Nieśli wielkie szklanki z gorącą, czarną kawą z rumem. Marynarz poroznosił je po wszystkich, a Jake skierował się w stronę jasnowłosego kapitana.  
"Proszę"- powiedział wyciągając do niego szklankę z kawą. Kapitan odwrócił się do niego i uśmiechnął się.  
"Dzięki, mały"- wziął od niego szklankę a drugą ręką rozczochrał jego krótkie, opadające na czoło włosy. Mimo niesprzyjających higienie warunków , były one świeże i miękkie. Kapitan spojrzał w jego zielone oczy. Znowu zobaczył w nich to niesamowite ciepło i pożądanie. Pociągnął łyk kawy i odwrócił się znów obserwując horyzont. 'Jestem niewyspany, może kawa mnie trochę przebudzi. Niemożliwe żeby czuł coś do mnie oprócz podziwu i ewentualnie przyjaźni.' pomyślał z niejakim smutkiem. Jake stanął obok niego. Powoli wypili swoje kawy. Odłożyli kubki na niewielki stolik wgłębi pomieszczenia.  
"Idę jeszcze na dwór, idziesz Jake?" Zwrócił się do chłopca a on przytaknął z uśmiechem. Był zawsze taki radosny... -"Jakby coś się działo to zaraz mnie zawołać!"  
"Tak jest kapitanie!" -zawołał chłopak który siedział przy radarze. Był rok młodszy od Jake'a. Kapitan skierował się ku drzwiom. Otworzył je i przepuścił drugiego oficera. Wiedział że chłopak nie da rady utrzymać masywnych metalowych drzwi na tyle długo by mógł wyjść. Stanęli obok siebie twarzą w twarz z mroźnym i silnym wiatrem. Nie mówili nic. Po chwili Jake zaczął się lekką trząść z zimna. Wtulił się trochę w rękaw kapitana.  
"Kapitanie Vallery?"  
"Słucham?"- spojrzał na Jake'a.  
"Zimno mi..."- Vallery uśmiechnął się. Mimo swoich 19 lat chłopak zachowywał się jeszcze dziecinnie. Ale kapitan wiedział że jak przyjdzie co do czego to potrafi zrobić się bardzo poważny i stanowczy. Wie co ma robić. Tak jak niedawno namierzyli jeden z okrętów podwodnych. Kapitan zszedł wtedy na chwilę z mostka. Gdy załączył się alarm wbiegł szybko z powrotem. Ale w sumie to nie miał po co się aż tak bardzo spieszyć. Jake już rozpoczął manewry, tak by znaleźć się nad wrogiem i zrzucić serię bomb głębinowych. Zatopili wtedy skurczybyka. A teraz chłopak znowu zachowywał się jak dziecko.  
Kapitan spojrzał na niego ze współczuciem. Rozpiął kurtkę. Podszedł do chłopca i stanął za jego plecami i zarzucił poły kurtki na jego ramiona i przytulił go. Jake był lekko zdziwiony a na jego policzkach zakwitł delikatny rumieniec.  
"Cieplej ci?" -Zapytał kapitan patrząc na o głowę niższego chłopca.  
Jake przytaknął. Stali tak obserwując niebo. Przez najbliższy tydzień może i dłużej nie mieli ujrzeć nic innego prócz nocy. Tysiące gwiazd przyglądać się im będą w ich niebezpiecznej podróży. Może niektóre będą nad nimi czuwać? ...  
W pewnym momencie Jake obrócił się w ramionach Vallery'ego. Okrążył rękami jego talię i mocno się przytulił. Kapitan trochę się zdziwił i spoglądał z góry na chłopca. Jake spojrzał też na niego. Na policzkach chłopca zakwitł czerwony rumieniec, gdy jego oczy napotkały zimny, stalowy błękit oczu kapitana. Vallery uśmiechnął się do niego, a w jego oczach pojawił się ciepły blask. Jake też się uśmiechnął a jego kolana lekko zwiotczały pod wpływem wzroku kapitana. Chłopak od początku rejsu prześcigał się w pomysłach jak zwrócić na siebie uwagę kapitana. Chciał by ten moment trwał wiecznie. Na poprzednim rejsie zdał sobie sprawę z tego co czuje do kapitana. To niebyła tylko przyjaźń i podziw, to było cos głębszego, coś czego jeszcze nie doświadczył. To była miłość. A teraz miał cichą nadzieję że kapitan zrozumiał jego starania, że teraz nie robi tego tylko z dobroci serca ale i z miłości... Czuł teraz pod palcami wysmukłą sylwetkę mężczyzny. Ach! Jakby chciał zobaczyć to wspaniałe ciało bez tych wszystkich swetrów i koszul. Czuć pod palcami każdy mięsień. Przytulił się mocno do kapitana i oparł głowę na jego klatce piersiowej. Kapitan przyglądał mu się. Czyżby znowu widział to wielkie pożądanie w oczach swojego drugiego oficera? Nie... Niemożliwe... był cholernie zmęczony a jego wachta kończyła się dopiero za 3 godziny... później sześć godzin snu i znowu na mostek... Na razie intrygowało go dziwne zachowanie Jake'a. Cały rejs robił wszystko żeby kapitan go zauważył. Wszystko! Nawet rano go przychodził budzić! Zarywał swój sen ale później wytrwale nie dawał po sobie poznać jak bardzo był zmęczony. Ale kapitan i tak to widział. Raz nawet musiał go zanieść do jego kajuty bo nie miał serca go budzić kiedy raz zasnął na wachcie. Normalnie został by surowo ukarany, ale Vallery puścił mu to płazem. Jemu też się kiedyś zdarzyło zasnąć. Mały był bardzo wytrwały.  
Ich rozmyślania przerwał donośny głos oficera.  
"Kapitanie! Statki konwoju na radarze. A wokół nich z trzy Uboty wroga. Niech pan zobaczy!"- krzyknął. Kapitan wraz z Jake'm obrócili się-" Ups. Przepraszam że przeszkadzam" -szybko powiedział gdy zobaczył ich w uścisku. Kapitan szybko odsunął się od Jake'a. Chłopak posmutniał.  
"Już idę Rilley."- skierował się do drzwi.-" Chodź mały, teraz to ty masz szansę się zaziębić."- odwrócił się do Jake'a i uśmiechnął się do niego. Po ustach chłopca też przemknął uśmiech i podążył za Vallery'm. Gdy znaleźli się w środku kapitan szybko podszedł do radaru. Rzeczywiście widać było już statki płynące w szyku. Nie ulegało wątpliwości, że były to statki konwoju do którego mieli dołączyć. Za nimi, w niewielkiej odległości sunęły trzy cienie.  
"Depesza na 'Sirrusa'. Notuj. 'Macie trzy, powtarzam: trzy kontakty z tyłu. Uważajcie. Dotrzemy za 15 godzin. Powodzenia'. Zaszyfrujcie i poślijcie czym prędzej do radiostacji. " - odwrócił się do łącznika. Potem zwrócił się do jednego z telefonistów-" Skontaktuj się z oficerem torpedowym i przekaż by był w pogotowiu."- westchnął-  
"Na razie możemy zrobić tylko tyle... Ciągła czujność..."- podszedł jeszcze do radaru i patrzył nad głową oficera Rilley'a na tarczę. Oparł ręce na jego ramionach.-" Połączymy się z nimi za jakieś 10 do 12 godzin. Obserwuj wszystko dokładnie. Być może nasze życie będzie w Twoich rękach chłopcze." To mówiąc rozczochrał jego włosy. Z drugiego końca sali Jake patrzył z zazdrością na Rilley'a. Już chciał się odezwać by odwrócić uwagę kapitana od radarzysty, lecz Vallery sam odszedł i skierował się w stronę dumaresku by sprawdzić kurs.  
Gdy kapitan skoncentrował się na dumaresku, Rilley odwrócił się do Jake'a, wystawił język i naciągnął jednym palcem dolną powiekę oka. Jake odwrócił się do niego plecami. Nienawidził gdy Rilley się z nim przedrzeźniał. Młody radarzysta był najlepszym przyjacielem drugiego oficera. Zwierzali się sobie ze wszystkiego. Przeważnie tez sobie pomagali, ale ostatnio Rilley wpadł na głupi pomysł i tez zaczął rywalizować o 'względy' kapitana. Jak można się domyślić Jake nie był tym zachwycony, ale wiedział że kolega tylko się z nim bawi. Spotykali się czasami przy kawie i Jake zdawał relację ze swoich postępów z Vallery'm. Ta noc miała być ostatnią podczas tego rejsu kiedy nie trzeba było trzymać tak ostrej dyscypliny i czujności. Jake zamierzał to wykorzystać. Kiedy dołączą do konwoju będą musieli się opiekować 3 okrętami z żywnością i jednym z ropą. Kapitan zawsze klął na to. Młodzi oficerowie jeszcze nigdy podczas swoich czterech rejsów nie widzieli płonącego tankowca, ale ich kapitan widział to już kilka razy. Mówił o tym niechętnie. Jake kiedyś podsłuchał kawałek rozmowy kapitana z 'pierwszym'. /"Swąd spalonych ciał zmieszany z zapachem ropy. Jeszcze żywi topili się w wylanej ropie. Zaklejała im ona usta, nos i oczy. Ci co mieli szczęście utopili się i poszli na dno z ropą w płucach. Reszta, utrzymująca się na powierzchni płonęła i umierała w okropnych katuszach... Istne piekło na ziemi... Obyśmy ochronili tego tankowca... Nie chcę byście to musieli oglądać..."/ - Przywołał w pamięci posłyszany fragment. Otrząsnął się. Spojrzał na kapitana który przyglądał mu się znad stołu.  
"Co? Znowu Ci zimno mały?" -zapytał z troską.  
"Ni...nie. Proszę się o mnie nie martwic kapitanie"- odpowiedział z uśmiechem. Spojrzał na Rilley'a, który patrzył na niego z udawanym smutkiem. Po chwili się uśmiechnął i powrócił do migającej na zielono tarczy radaru. Godziny wachty wreszcie minęły... Na mostek energicznie wszedł młody około 24 letni mężczyzna ze złotobrązową opalenizną i blond włosami i brązowymi oczami i wielkim uśmiechem na ustach.  
"Zasuwać mi do łóżek! Odpowiedzialność przechodzi na nasze barki!"- krzyknął wesoło. Za nim wszedł młodzieniec z bujną czarną czupryną i takim samym uśmiechem i na ustach i w czarnych oczach. Blondyn podszedł do stojącego na środku pomieszczenia kapitana i wyciągnął rękę. Przytulili się po przyjacielsku. Kapitan uśmiechnął się.  
"Witaj Leo! Taki wyspany co? Zobaczymy się gdy skończysz wachtę!" zaśmiali się razem. -"Eric, niech Jake zda ci kurs i pozycję." Czarnowłosy skinął głową i podszedł do Jake i zaczęli gadać i pokazywać kurs na mapach. Kapitan za to podszedł do wielkiej księgi i zapisał godzinę i informacje o zmianie wachty. Zamienił kilka zdań z Leo, śmiejąc się. Spędzał z nim najlepsze chwile swojego życia. Razem chodzili do nocnych barów, podrywali jakieś śliczne dziewczyny, noc spędzali z nimi a rano przy kieliszku czegoś mocnego opowiadali sobie o nocnych przeżyciach. Kolejna taka wyprawa czeka ich dopiero za co najmniej dwa tygodnie. Teraz kapitan jeszcze raz uścisnął dłoń Leo i zaczął iść w stronę Jake. Położył mu dłoń na ramieniu i delikatnie przytulił.  
"Dobra chłopaki. Miłej wachty! Zmywamy się."- Leo i Eric podnieśli dłonie w geście pożegnalnym, a Vallery wyprowadził z mostku Jake. Szli korytarzem a jego dłoń dalej nie opuszczała ramienia Jake. Policzki chłopaka okryły się lekkim rumieńcem. Vallery przyglądał się ukradkiem chłopcu, jego zgrabnej sylwetce, ślicznej twarzyczce z uroczym rumieńcem, zielonym oczętom i okalającym twarz ciemnoblond kosmykom które poruszały się zwiewnie jak chłopak szedł. Kapitan sam nie wiedział co go podkusiło ale ostrożnie wyciągnął głowę tak by jego usta znalazły się przy uchu chłopca.  
" Chodź ze mną do mojej kajuty... Będzie Ci zimno samemu na koi..."- wyszeptał cicho a jego usta muskały ucho chłopca, wywołując dreszcz. Vallery kątem oka zobaczył jak Jake rumieni się jeszcze mocniej.  
" A mogę?..." zapytał cichutko. Kapitan przytaknął. Objął go mocno i prowadząc przed sobą dotarli do kajuty kapitana. Vallery otworzył drzwi i wprowadził Jake do środka. Nie zapalił światła. Zamknął drzwi i zapadła ciemność. Vallery trzymał Jake za rękę. Przyciągnął go do siebie. Powoli zaczął rozpinać guziki koszuli chłopca. Chłopak wyciągnął szyję, ich usta znajdowały się w odległości jakichś piętnastu centymetrów. Jake nie protestował kiedy koszula delikatnie spłynęła z jego ramion. Vallery zdjął tez jego dwa podkoszulki. Chłopcu zdawało się, że gdy mężczyzna przyglądał się jego nagiej klatce, uśmiechnął się. Jake tak bardzo pragnął żeby wreszcie wpić się w usta Vallery'ego, żeby zmniejszyć odległość między nimi, ale kapitan najwyraźniej nie miał takiego zamiaru. Czy on chce ode mnie tylko tego?...pomyślał ze smutkiem. Dłonie mężczyzny zjechały w dół i zaczęły rozpinać spodnie Jake'a. Chłopak zaskoczony odskoczył od niego. Vallery uśmiechnął się.  
"Hej, spokojnie! Chcesz spać w spodniach czy co? Nie bój się, nic ci nie zrobię!"- zaśmiał się. Jake trochę się speszył. Sam zaczął niezbyt wprawnie ściągać sobie spodnie.  
"Pomóc ci?" -zapytał z troską. Patrząc na mozolne ruchy chłopca. Jake przytaknął mocno się rumieniąc. Vallery dostrzegł to mimo panujących ciemności. Podszedł do niego, kucnął i położył swoje dłonie na spodniach Jake'a. Chłopak zadrżał. Mężczyzna ściągnął z jego bioder i spodnie i grube kalesony.  
"Nie wiedziałem, że chłopcy też noszą czerwone majteczki"- Vallery wstał i wziął Jake'a na ręce i posadził na łóżku. Kolor policzków chłopca dorównywała kolorowi jego majtek. Ściągnął blondynkowi buty i resztę ciuchów.-" Do twarzy ci z tym rumieńcem mały"- Kapitan postanowił się podroczyć z pięknym chłopcem. Jake nic nie odpowiedział, odwrócił się do niego plecami i szybko schował się w przepastnym śpiworze. Jake przeżył mały szok. Nie pomyślał że będzie spał AŻ TAK blisko Vallery'ego. Mężczyźnie jednak chyba to nie przeszkadzało, gdyż szybko sam się rozebrał i zaczął wsuwać do śpiwora. Zielonooki przesunął się na sam skraj łóżka, tak by nie dotykać mężczyzny.  
" Najpierw zgadzasz się mi towarzyszyć w spaniu, a teraz co? Brzydzisz się mnie?"- zapytał żartobliwym tonem- "Nie spałeś nigdy z innym facetem?"- dodał tajemniczym tonem.  
"CO??!!" -chłopak się poderwał w szoku. Czyżby jednak on chciał tylko tego?  
"Hej! Spokojnie! Nie miałem na myśli seksu! Chodziło mi o zwykłe spanie!"- wyjaśnił z uśmiechem. Spojrzał w dalej rozszerzone w szoku oczy chłopca. Wyciągnął rękę, położył mu ja na głowie i wcisnął go z powrotem do śpiwora.- "Sorry nie chciałem cię przestraszyć. Wiesz że wolę kobiety."- Jake zasmucił się. Nie umknęło to uwadze kapitana.- "To śpimy już?"  
Jake przytaknął i położył się plecami do kapitana.  
"Myślałem że się we mnie wtulisz tak jak wtedy na pomoście..."- dodał z udawanym smutkiem.-" Chodź, będzie nam cieplej."  
Chłopak odwrócił się i przysunął do Vallery'ego. Mężczyzna chwycił jego rękę i przerzucił sobie pod rękę, tak by spoczywała na jego tali. Sam też przytulił chłopca. Po chwili oboje już spali. Nastawała już szarówka. W ciągu dnia będzie niewiele jaśniej, gdyż zbliżali się do koła podbiegunowego a tam panowała teraz długa ponad półroczna noc...

* * * * * *  
Vallery obudził się jako pierwszy. Budzik jeszcze nie zadzwonił, ale wiedział że i tak za chwilę to się stanie. Otworzył powoli oczy. Zobaczył blond główkę wtuloną w niego. Poczuł czyjąś rękę w swoich majtkach spoczywającą na jego lewym pośladku. Poczuł też nogę chłopca na swoim biodrze. Był w małym szoku. Z nikim nigdy nie obudził się w podobnej pozycji. No chyba że po upojnej nocy... Nie mało też się zdziwił gdy jego własna ręka spoczywała na pośladku chłopca. Przesunął ją lekko. Jake zdecydowanie miał piękne i kształtne pośladki. Postanowił nie zdejmować stamtąd ręki. Odchylił głowę i spojrzał na budzik. Za minutę zadzwoni. Postanowił zaczekać i zobaczyć co zrobi chłopak. Ułożył się znowu na poduszce i zatopił nos w pięknie pachnących włosach chłopca. Zamknął oczy. Minuta minęła dość szybko i dało się słyszeć buczenie budzika. Jake drgnął i się obudził. Rozejrzał się po pokoju. Chyba przypomniał sobie gdzie jest. Chyba też się zdziwił gdzie jego ręka i noga spoczywały. Ale zdziwienie nie trwało długo. Spojrzał na kapitana i upewnił się że on śpi. Vallery poczuł jak ręka Jake'a zaczyna powoli masować jego pośladek. Chłopak przysunął się jak najbliżej mógł. Jego ręka wysunęła się z majtek mężczyzny i przemknęła po jego plecach zataczając małe kółka. Po chwili odsunął się kawałek, zdjął nogę z biodra Vallery'ego i wyciągnął swoją rękę która przed chwilą masowała plecy mężczyzny i położył ją delikatnie na twarzy kapitana.  
Obserwował śpiącego Vallery'ego.  
"Gdybyś wiedział jak cię kocham..."- cicho szepnął. Vallery doznał kolejnego małego szoku, ale nie dał nic po sobie poznać.-" Chciałbym móc spać z Tobą każdej nocy..."- Później się do niego przytulił. Vallery poczuł jak coś mokrego skapuje na jego klatkę. Jake cofnął się, szybko otarł łzy i podniósł się z łóżka. Zawisł nad kapitanem.  
"Kapitanie! Proszę wstawać! Za półgodziny zmiana wachty!" -powiedział jak zwykle radośnie. Vallery udał że się właśnie obudził. Spojrzał prosto w zielone oczy chłopca. Pod maską wesołości krył się ból. Mężczyzna przeciągnął się leniwie.  
"Gdy jesteśmy sami zacznij mówic mi po imieniu, ok.?"- powiedział z uśmiechem i poklepał delikatnie, zarumieniony już, policzek Jake'a. Wstał i podszedł do swojej szafy, zostawiając zdezorientowa-nego chłopca na swojej koi. Pogrzebał w niej trochę i w końcu wyciągnął z niej granatowe majtki i rzucił je w stronę Jake'a.  
"Trzymaj. Nieużywane. Nie będę cię teraz ganiał do twojej kajuty. Powinny być na ciebie dobre."- Vallery uśmiechnął się do niego a sam podszedł do niewielkiej umywalki i chwycił za pędzel i golarkę. Odwrócił się jeszcze do chłopca.-" No, dalej. Przebieraj się. Obiecuję nie patrzeć" -skłamał. Obserwował go dokładnie w lustrze. Był cholernie ciekawy jak wygląda jego przyszły kochanek. Wiedział że to nie potrwa długo nim chłopak wyląduje nagi w jego łóżku. Jake odwrócił się do niego tyłem i schylił się by zdjąć swoje majtki i ubrać te co dał mu kapitan. Vallery uśmiechnął się. Skończył golenie i podszedł do pół ubranego chłopca.  
"Mam nadzieję że kolor majtek ci nie przeszkadza. Nie mam nic przeciwko czerwonym majtkom ale sam nie nosze takich odcieni."- Chłopak zarumienił się mocno. -"Odezwiesz się w końcu do mnie? Na razie to tylko ja nawijam. Jak ci się spało?"- zapytał i odszedł dokończyć ubieranie się.  
"To była najlepsza noc na tym okręcie..."-powiedział cicho. Vallery ledwo go usłyszał. Uśmiechnął się do siebie. Sam Jake wiedział że to nieprawda. Wiedział że ta najlepsza noc dopiero nastąpi.  
Kiedy byli już ubrani wzięli kurtki i poszli do kuchni na śniadanie. Zjedli w ciszy i poszli na mostek.  
"Dobra robota chłopaki! Jeszcze żyjemy!"- przywitał schodzącą wachtę kapitan. Poszedł i poklepał po plecach, zmęczonego Leo.-" Jak wachta? Spokojnie?"  
"Na razie tak. Cienie idące za konwojem zostawiły ich w chwilę potem jak zeszliście."- powiedział wesoło.-" Żadnych innych zmartwień całe sześć godzin!  
Idziemy teraz na 'obiad' już 14. Eric'owi już burczy w brzuchu."  
"To smacznego"- Leo wziął pod rękę Eric'a i wyszli.  
"Gdzie jest konwój?"- zwrócił się do radarzysty.  
" Z jakieś 50 mil przed nami, kapitanie."  
"Czyli powinniśmy dotrzeć do nich pod koniec naszej wachty. Dobrze się spisujesz Rilley"- uśmiechnął się i odszedł do dumaresku określić kurs. . Wachta mijała spokojnie. Koło godziny 20 znaleźli się przy konwoju.  
"Trzeba by wysłać depesze do dowódcy eskadry. Jeferson! Depesza na 'Sirrusa' :  
HMS 'Starlight' melduje się pod rozkazy. Proszę o wskazanie miejsca w szyku.'. Nie szyfrujcie."  
Czekali chwilę idąc w niewielkiej odległości za ostatnim statkiem konwoju.. Po chwili nadeszła odpowiedź. Kapitan kazał ja przeczytać na głos.  
" Witaj "Starlight". Brakowało nam Was. Zajmijcie pozycję na lewym skrzydle, powtarzam: lewe skrzydło. Obok '"V Landera. Powodzenia.". -odczytał sygnalista Marsh. "Nadaj pokwitowanie odbioru"- zwrócił się znowu do sygnalisty. Światełka aldisu znów zamigotały.-" Zaczynamy manewry. Uwaga ster, uwaga maszyny."  
Sprawnie wykonali manewry i znaleźli się na wyznaczonej pozycji. Przywitali się z "V Landerem" i na jakiś zapanował spokój. Dostali jeszcze jedną wiadomość od "V Landera": Nasze życie jest w waszych rękach .Nie zawiedźcie nas. Wszyscy wzięli to sobie do serca. Od tego czy na czas wykryją okręt podwodny wroga zależeć będzie los kilku statków. Na " Starlight" Skończyła się już jedna wachta. Ale na mostku dalej przebywał kapitan wraz z drugim oficerem, który nie dał się spławić, chociaż ledwo powstrzymywał się od łez. Kapitan złamał mu serce. Leo i Eric przyszli na półgodziny przed zmiana wachty. W pewnym momencie Vallery podszedł do Leo za jego plecami, okrążył jego talię swoimi rękami. Blond włosa głowa kapitana spoczęła na ramieniu pierwszego oficera. Powiedział : 'Jak bardzo jestem zmęczony..', wtedy Leo położył mu dłoń na ramieniu i odpowiedział :' Wytrzymasz jeszcze z pół godzinki i pójdziesz się położyć spać, Staruszku. A za jakieś 2 tygodnie znowu zabawimy się w mieście to odpoczniesz za wszystkie czasy'. Jake wywnioskował z tej wymiany zdań, że kapitana coś łączy z pierwszym oficerem. Postanowił, że dzisiaj wyjawi swoje uczucia kapitanowi. Nie zniesie dalszej niepewności. I tak jak zamierzał wyszedł kilka chwil za kapitanem. Cicho podążał za nim Kiedy znalazł się w niewielkiej odległości za mężczyzną, upewnił się że oprócz nich nikogo nie ma na korytarzu i zaczął biec. Odgłosy biegu, skłoniły kapitana żeby się odwrócił. Zrobił to w sama porę. Jake wpadł w jego ramiona, zarzucił mu ręce na szyję. Ich usta się spotkały. Jake zaczął całować go namiętnie. Vallery odwzajemnił pocałunek. Po chwili nawet wsunął język w usta chłopca, pogłębiając pocałunek. Kiedy rozłączyli się, z braku powietrza. Jake wtulił się w Vallery'ego. Bał się. Bał się bardziej tego co teraz nastąpi niż wszystkich tych pieprzonych ubotów, czyhających w głębinach. Bał się odtrącenia. Czegoś w stylu: jesteś jeszcze za mały lub sorry mam już kogoś. Ale wbrew jego obawom, poczuł jak silne ramiona mężczyzny oplatają jego ciało, a następnie cichy szept.  
"Dlaczego dopiero teraz?"  
Jake nic nie odpowiedział. Łzy radości poleciały kaskadami z jego oczu i zaczęły spływać po gładkich policzkach. Vallery odchylił się trochę od niego i podniósł mu głowę do góry i spojrzał w piękne, zielone oczy Jake'a. Powoli zaczął scałowywać łzy z jego policzków i oczu. Zakończył to lekkim pocałunkiem w usta.  
"Idziemy do mnie? Nikt nam nie będzie przeszkadzał..." Jake przytaknął i poszli trzymając się za ręce. Weszli do kajuty, tak jak i wcześniej Vallery nie zapalał światła. Przytulił chłopca i znów przez chwilę się całowali. Tym razem kapitan zmusił Jake'a żeby to on pierwszy włożył swój język do jego ust. Ręce mężczyzny gładziły plecy chłopca. Powoli zaczął ściągać jego koszulę i podkoszulki. Odczepił się od ust Jake'a i powoli zszedł niżej, całując jego szyję, klatkę. W pewnej chwili jego usta natrafiły na sutek chłopca. Zaczął go ssać. Jake cicho sapał, a gdy Vallery lekko ugryzł, jęknął głośno. Usta mężczyzny znów przesunęły się na szyję chłopca. Zwinne palce Jake'a zaczęły rozpinać guziki koszuli kapitana. Po chwili ich nagie torsy przywarły do siebie. Vallery znowu zszedł niżej całując, liżąc najpierw tors chłopca potem jego brzuch i pępek. Tam zatrzymał się na dłużej. Jego palce sięgnęły do rozporka. Rozpiął go, obsunął spodnie i majtki chłopca odrobinę, uwalniając jego członka. Ręce Jake'a zanurzyły się w blond włosy mężczyzny gdy ten 'go' pocałował. Język kapitana krążył po męskości chłopca, doprowadzając go do głośnych jęków. Mężczyzna rozwiązał buty swojego przyszłego kochanka i przy okazji swoje. Zsunął całkowicie spodnie i bieliznę chłopaka. Wstał, wziął go na ręce i podszedł do koi gdzie położył go delikatnie. Nachylił się nad leżącym Jake'iem, pocałował go i położył jego ręce na zamku od swoich spodni. Chłopak rozpiął go i zsunął spodnie z wysmukłych ud mężczyzny. Gdy jego ręka natrafiła na męskość Vallery'ego obaj zadrżeli. Nagi mężczyzna usadowił się między nogami Jake'a. Położył dłonie pod pośladkami chłopca. Uniósł jego biodra, nachyli się i wziął go do ust. Ssał lekko samą główkę, słyszał głośne sapanie i jęki chłopca. W końcu wziął go całego do ust possał chwilę. Popatrzył na Jake'a. Jego ciemnoblond główka odchyliła się do tyłu odsłaniając zapraszająco cudownie gładką szyję. Vallery wypuścił go z ust i pocałował w sam czubek, poczym przesunął się w górę i zawisł nad Jake'iem. Usta chłopca były szeroko otwarte, a oczy zamglone i przymknięte. Pocałował go. Jake zarzucił mu ramiona na szyję i przyciągnął blisko. Vallery przerwał pocałunek. Podniósł się na rękach i chwilę podziwiał ciało kochanka. Później ugiął ręce i muskał delikatnie językiem jego klatkę. Kiedy natrafił na jego sutek zaczął go ssać lekko. Chłopak jęczał z rozkoszy. Jego ręce błądziły po wspaniale umięśnionych plecach kochanka, wywołując dreszcze podniecenia. Vallery sięgnął pod poduszkę i wydobył małą butelkę z olejkiem. Odkorkował ją i wylał trochę na palce. Spojrzał w oczy Jake'a. Były lekko zamglone od rozkoszy ale na ich dnie czaił się strach.  
"Nie bój się. Jak się rozluźnisz będzie mniej boleć."- wyszeptał i pocałował chłopca. Wsunął jedną rękę pod plecy blondynka, wyginając delikatnie jego ciało. Wsunął jeden palec. Jake przygryzł dolną wargę. Vallery włożył dwa palce. Chłopak zaczął głośno i płytko oddychać, żeby zmniejszyć ból. Mężczyzna pocałował swojego kochanka delikatnie w usta. Trzeci palec rozciągał ciasne wejście Jake'a. Chłopiec zawył. Przez chwilę chciał się wyrwać, ale Vallery trzymał go mocno. W końcu wyjął palce. Spojrzał na Jake'a chłopak trząsł się a z jego oczu ciekły łzy.  
"Czy to musi tak boleć?"- wysapał.  
"Tylko pierwszy raz..."-usłyszał cichą odpowiedź tuz przy uchu.-" To jeszcze nie koniec, wiesz to prawda?"- Vallery wtulił się w bark kochanka, zlizując małe krople potu. Znowu sięgnął po buteleczkę. Leżąc na chłopcu podciągnął jego jedną nogę tak by dotykała jego brody. Przytrzymał ją drugą ręką Wylał resztę oliwki na wejście Jake'a. Chłopak z każdą chwilą zdawał się bardziej denerwować i bać. Nie umknęło to uwadze Vallery'ego. Pocałował swojego młodego kochanka bardzo namiętnie i głęboko, by odwrócić jego uwagę. Zadziałało. Jake zaczął się odprężać. Korzystając z tego mężczyzna szybko zaczął wchodzić w chłopca. Zduszony krzyk wyrwał się z ust Jake'a. Gwałtownie łapał powietrze, sapiąc głośno. Odchylił głowę do tyłu. Vallery dał mu chwilkę na uspokojenie się. Gdy oddech chłopca zaczął być bardziej miarowy, mężczyzna zaczął poruszać się w tył i przód. Po chwili oddech Jake'a znów był szybki i płytki. Tym razem jednak nie z bólu a z narastającego podniecenia. Vallery wchodził w niego głęboko i cofał się daleko, by z impetem znowu w niego wejść. Jake czuł gorący oddech kochanka na swojej szyi. Objął go mocno i podniósł biodra by Vallery mógł wejść jeszcze głębiej. Z głośnym krzykiem Jake osiągnął orgazm, a w chwilę potem poczuł jak coś gorącego eksploduje w jego wnętrzu. Vallery opadł na swojego kochanka. Jake zarzucił mu ręce na szyję i wtulił jego głowę w swoją klatkę. Mężczyzna słyszał jak serce Jake'a bije w szaleńczym tempie. Nie miał ochoty się ruszać , ale wiedział że jeszcze chwila i ból znowu przebije się do świadomości chłopca. Powoli i niechętnie podniósł się na łokciach i wysunął się z niego. Położył się tuż obok i przyciągnął Jake'a do siebie. Blond włosa główka spoczęła na jego torsie. Teraz blondynek miał szansę wsłuchiwać się w przyspieszone bicie serca Vallery'ego.  
Mężczyzna złożył ostatni pocałunek na głowie chłopca poczym razem, w ciasnym uścisku zasnęli...Krążownik bujał się lekko na fali, a gwiazdy oświetlały mu drogę....  
Po kilku godzinach Vallery się obudził. Chłopak cały na nim leżał. Jego policzki były lekko zaróżowione. Może od wydarzeń tej nocy, a może śniło mu się coś 'sprośnego'.  
Po słodkim uśmiechu kochanka obstawił to drugie. Spojrzał na zegarek. Zostały im dwie godziny do ich wachty. Była północ. Vallery przeciągnął się leniwie. Poczuł ogromną ochotę zapalić. Wysunął się delikatnie spod Jake'a tak żeby go nie obudzić. Chłopak zamruczał cos przez sen. Mężczyzna pochylił się nad nim i pocałował jego ciemnoblond kosmyki. Podszedł do szafy i szybko się ubrał. Z niewielkiej szufladki w szafie wyciągnął paczkę papierosów i zapalniczkę, poczym ruszył do wyjścia. Oglądnął się jeszcze na chłopca poczym wyszedł. Kiedy znalazł się na zewnątrz, stanął przy barierce, zapalił papierosa i popatrzył w niebo. Było bardzo ciemno. Maleńki księżyc w nowiu tylko czasami odbijał się w lodowej pokrywie pokładu. Nad horyzontem widać było piękne, różnokolorowe światła. 'Północne światła' jak mówili marynarze. Ktoś wiedział jak nazwać ich okręt. Przez tyle rejsów udawało im się wyjść bez szwanku. Zupełnie jak te światła, tylko że oni przemykali się przez bezkresne wody oceanów a one przez równie bezkresne niebo. Oni umykali przed łodziami podwodnymi a one przed gwiazdami... Taniec życia i śmierci w którym światła były życiem a niebo śmiercią... Do tej pory Vallery umierał w swym własnym, ciemnym niebie a teraz znalazł światło. Jego światłem był Jake. Wesoły, rozbrykany Jake. Był jego 'północnym światłem', które prowadziło go wśród nocy...  
Zaciągnął się papierosem i wyrzucił go za burtę. Ostatni raz spojrzał na świetlistą paletę barw na niebie po czym skierował się do swej kajuty. Był pewien, że Jake się już obudził i zastanawia się gdzie on jest. Uśmiechnął się na myśl o wesołej twarzyczce jaka go powita. Wyobraził sobie co będzie jak chłopak zechce usiąść. Uśmiechnął się do siebie i podążył ciemnym korytarzem......

 

~~ END ~~

 

Tłumaczenia (dla ciekawych...):

 

\- mila morska - 1852 metry  
\- Węzeł - miara szybkości ( 1 mila morska na godzinę)  
\- H.M.S. (His Majesty's Ship) - Okręt Jego Królewskiej Mości  
\- Asdic - urządzenie hydroakustyczne do wykrywania łodzi podwodnych  
\- Dumaresk - maleńki stolik z siatką, na której określa się kurs i wektory szybkości okrętu, celu i torped.  
\- Aldis - reflektor sygnalizacyjny.  
\- Kurs 0 90 - to jest związane z wyznaczaniem kierunku za pomocą kompasu.

 

End  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^


End file.
